


Montanha-Russa

by carolss



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (Big Finish Audio)
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Roller Coasters
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-25 21:32:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12044709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolss/pseuds/carolss
Summary: “Essa é a idéia que as pessoas do século vinte tem de diversão ?”





	Montanha-Russa

“Essa é a idéia que as pessoas do século vinte tem de diversão ?” Erimem perguntou incrédula olhando para a construção monstruosa na sua frente.

“Sim” Peri disse sorrindo.

“Eles todos estão gritando, parece mais uma forma de tortura”

“O Medo é parte da diversão”

“Bem isso confirma”

“Confirma o que ?”

“Que as pessoas da sua era são insanas”

“Você realmente quer passar a sua vida inteira sem ir numa montanha-russa ?”

“Sim”

“Vamos Erimem, só uma vez, se você não gostar eu nunca mais vou mencionar de novo”

“Eu não sei”

“Por favooor ? Faz por mim, não vai ter graça ir sozinha”

“Tá tá, mas apenas uma vez”

“Legal” Peri disse segurou a mão dela e a puxou para a fila.

Erimem conseguiu manter a sua expressão indiferente até estarem sentadas no brinquedo, mas quando o vagão começou a ir e suas mãos começaram a tremer, e mesmo com Peri as segurando não foi o suficiente para fazer com elas parassem de tremer, após a primeira queda ficou até pior e ela disse :

“Porque eu deixei você me convencer a fazer isso ?”

“Eu sinto muito eu achei que quando nós estivéssemos aqui o seu medo ia passar. Tenta pensar em outra coisa”

“Como diabos eu poderia pensar em outra-“ Erimem começou a dizer, mas antes que pudesse terminar os lábios de Peri estavam contra os seus.

O vagão da montanha-russa estava indo mais rápido do que qualquer meio de transporte em que ela estivera, o vento passava pelos fios de seus cabelos. O puro choque do que sua amiga estava fazendo fez o seu medo passar, mas quando esse passou a sua percepção de estar naquele brinquedo mudou. Era louco, divertido e inesperado. Basicamente tudo que ela amava sobre estar com Peri.

O beijo só acabou quando o vagão começou a desacelerar. Erimem abriu os seus olhos e viu que agora era Peri que parecia estar com um pouco de medo. Erimem sorriu e disse :

“Eu acho que eu gostaria de dar mais uma volta”


End file.
